Memoirs of the Forsaken
by Memoirs-of-the-Forsaken
Summary: I cried out for such a long time but nobody hears me.I have to tell someone my story so I can live in peace.Some please just listen and you can go.Hear my plead.Your at the end of your sanity.Can you control it?Or will you let it controll you?
1. Chapter 1

Forsaken-My 1st chappie.YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
Kurama&Hiei&Yusuke-BOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Forsaken-DIIIIIEEEEEEEE! chases Kurama,Hiei, and Yusuke with a mallet  
K&H&Y- WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!Runs  
Disclaimer Forsaken doen't own YYH or Serect of Mana's tree.

"Wake up Shuyo!" A kind voice urges.

A young boy no older than 12 awakens looking at a small fairy in front of him. She had a light blue colored skin, shoudler length white hair, large green eyes,and she was wearing a white dress that came to her knees with white slippers. The boy called Shuyo looked at her sleepily his innocent blue eyes half closed,his shaggy blonde hair was in a frenzy of a mess,and drool leaked down to his pajama shirt.

"What is it Alexia?" Shuyo asked sleepily.

"I sense distress in the forest." Alexia whispered sadly. "Like the tree of Mana is calling for me."

"WHAT?" Shuyo yelled. "I thought the great Mana tree was a myth."

"No the Mana tree is real. It's been here since the beginning of time. It knows all. All of our sins and deeds. It watches over us." Alexia explained.

"Then why has nobody ever seen it. It's supposed to be huge." Shuyo countered.

"Cause nobody wishes to believe nobody wishes to know.But I can take you there." Alexia said.

"Where are we Alexia?" Shuyo asked his fairy.

"We're almost there." Alexia shouted happily. "Just through theses bushes and you will see."

Shuyo walked through the bushes making it to see he was at the edge of a cliff. He moved closer to the edge and saw all of Mana.

"Wow!" Shuyo shouted.

"Look!" Alexia demanded pointing to a tree that with stood all. It was gigantic. It was bigger than all the other trees by a long run. "That is the great Mana tree."

"I can't believe it's real."Shuyo gasped. With that Shuyo's world went black.

Forsaken-How is it is it good please review  
Hiei & Kurama & Yusuke -Please review so she doesn't kill us!  
Forsaken- Shut up my slaves or i shall eat you!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
H&K&Y- 0.0 WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Coweres in fear


	2. Chapter 2

**Forsaken-Yup in my white tee!  
Yusuke-Shut up!  
Forsaken-YUP! SECOND CHAPPIE I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!YUPYUPYUPYUP!**

**  
**

"Shuyo...Shuyo...Shuyo."

Shuyo opened his eyes looking at Alexia. All of a sharp pain seared through his head.His held his head biting back a yell of pain.

"Where are we?" Shuyo asked Alexia.

"At the Mana's home." Alexia smiled.

Shuyo turned his head to see where he was at.Then there it was the great Mana tree.It with stood all of the other trees easily. Soft pink flower buds decorated the Mana tree.It stood on a large patch of earth then it was surrounded by small spring.The water was soclear that you could see right through it. Different colored fish swam happily throughout the spring. The only thing that lead to the other side where the Mana tree rested was a trail of rocks. All together it was abousletly breathtaking.

"Wow!" Shuyo gasped.

"It's quite fascinating isn't it." Alexia grinned. "Told you it was real."

"Whatever." Shuyo muttered.

"Your so stubborn." Alexia stuck her tongue out at Shuyo.

Shuyo looked closer to see a what looked like a shadow of a figure. It looked like it belonged to a female. The figure stood at the edge of the Mana's soil. It was just awhite figure no color no eyes no nothing just a allwhite figure.

"What's that?" Shuyo whispered.

"It's a wandering soul it seems it's not traveled to the afterlife something must be keeping it here." Alexia answered. "It's crying out. It's in so much agony and sorrow."

"Who's there?" A soft voice cried out. It belonged to no other than the soul.

"We're not here to hurt you. Why are you so sad? What keeps you here?" Alexia asked.

"My story. My story. I've seen so much pain. Hatered.Anger. I cry. I cry. Cause I cannot rest. I lost myself. My sanity disappeared. I lost myself. I could not fight it. It controlled me. It took over me. I lost myself . I lost way way. I cannot be freed until someone listens to my story. Someone to listen to my pain, anguish, and sorrow. Most of all my hatered. The burning abiss that longs for me to kill. To taste blood across my lips. I lost myself to myself. AndI cannot rest until my story has been heard." The soul cried. "I long for someone to free me."

"I'll listen to your story." Shuyo said bravely.

"I cannot ask something like that to a mere child." The soul whispered. "My story is far to dangerous to behold and I wouldn't want you to suffer."

"Please tell me. I demand it! I want to help!" Shuyo answered harshly.

"If that is your wish." The soul nodded. " You are probably wondering whoI am. My name is Lady Tameka of dayand Lady Kikotsusei of the night-"

"How is it you have such a long name? No two names." Alexia asked curiously.

" I had two souls. A good one and a bad one. One craved for blood and destruction of the world.While the other craved for peace and tranqulity.I nevered wanted to hurt anybody. I was Yin to a yang. I am Lady Tameka of day the soul who cravesto savelife." The soul whispered.

"Then where's the evil one." Shuyo asked.

"Inside the Great Mana tree." Lady Tameka answered.

"How is that possible." Alexia exclaimed.

"I am a part of this world. A part of the Mana tree. You could say the guardian of this percious earth. I could not have one without the other.I watched as Mankind corupted this beautiful planet. All of mankind's sins flooded inside me. I became another. Lady Kikotsusei of night." Lady Tameka glazed to the Mana tree. " I was born on awarm night in the late fall. Petals fell from the Great Mana tree. I wasn't born like any regular child."

The Mana's tree's petal's fell to the ground leaving the clear spring and the lush green grass beautifully decorated with pink petals. A petal landed on a rather large purple flower. Without any warning the purple flower bloomed and inside it was a baby. A soft cry rang from the baby's lips. It's rosy huedpale skinwas soft looking, a few whisps of white hair laid on top of the newborn's head, it's ear's were slightly pointed and the newborn's eyes were a sharp blood red eyes.  
A long leathery looking green vine came up at wrapped itself around the baby as it was cooeing the baby in a motherly manner.

Forsaken-Please review..


End file.
